Hell Date
by ChibiChibiBunny
Summary: Prier and Adell are bound together by a curse for a day and decide to go to an amusement park. Sound rough? Hell yes. PrierXAdell


A/N: This is my second story being put on So this idea just came to me one day. You hardly see this pairing. I'm a big fan of Prier so I had to put her in one of my stories. Go read my other story if you want. Now on with the story. Be nice too. If you must flame do it properly.

Prier walked through the town fields in Veldime. She was scheming ways to kill Adell and the rest of his bothersome friends. She could summon the Tree Folk to bash their house in. Or summon the Baciel to blow them all to hell. Prier smiled at her own viscous thoughts. Tink, flying frantically slammed into Prier and fell over. "Who ze hell blocks my way!" Tink yelled.

"Shutup you greasy frog. Do you know who I am!?" Prier yelled. Tink's red personality went berserk and started flailing around madly. "Zo zat is how it iz! It is 2000 spankings for you!" Tink yelled. Prier whacked him with her baton right on the head. "Drak Tink Mahaalak!" someone yelled in the distance.

Prier turned around to see Adell walking up to Tink. "What are you doing Tink? What did I tell you about harassing young girls!" Adell said stepping on Tink. Prier glared at him. Adell looked up. "What?" He asked. "Insolent fool! You thought you could beat me and just walk away!?" Prier yelled.

"Well yeah." Adell said. Prier jabbed her baton in his stomach. "Bastard! Time to die!" Prier yelled. Tink crawled away slowly. The he remembered the little bottle he kept in his tuxedo for people like them. Tink pulled out the bottle and poured the contents on the ground next to Adell and Prier.

They were too busy fighting to notice. Then a flashing burst of light came from the ground and rose up to the sky. Prier stopped mid bite and backed up. "What the hell are you doing!?" Prier yelled. "What!? Tink what are you doing!?" Adell yelled.

Tink's red personality came out. "As payback I have bound you two together for a whole day! You should know better zan to mess with moi!" Tink said. "YOU DAMN GREASY FROG COME HERE!" yelled Prier. Tink dodged Prier's blow. "If you get separated one of you will die! So why not go on a date together and try not to kill each other." Tink said as he flew off into the distance.

"Who would wanna date her?" Adell said. "Shutup and take me to Deadly Land!" Prier screamed. "What! Are you serious?" Adell whined. "Quit winning and meet me here in an hour!" Prier demanded. "Um..we can't go far from each other. Duh." Adell said. Prier blushed. "Well that means you'll have to come with me to my castle." Prier said. "No way." Adell said.

Prier knocked him in the head and dragged him to her castle. "Let go of me you violent ape woman!" Adell yelled. "Shutup and come on!" Prier yelled.

Adell waited in Prier's room right next to the shower. Her room was dark with a lot of black and red. Adell thought of the horrors of Deadly Land (My rip off of Disney Land) with its millions of demon children and the loud commotions that go on. "Adell… do you have a girlfriend?" Prier asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?" Adell said. "No need to be a grouch about it." Prier said, sounding a little hurt. "This coming from the woman who knocked me in the head with her fist of evil." Adell said.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand being beaten. Especially by a human." Prier said gently. "You're being nice and it's getting creepy." Adell said. "Fine. I can be mean. You want me to!" Prier yelled.

"No… I meant to say it suits you more." Adell said. Prier blushed. Prier grabbed her towel and walked out. Before she could put it on she slipped on the water. Adell caught her as she fell forward.

"Prier are you alright?" Adell asked. Prier blushed. Then she noticed her towel on the floor. "YOU DOG!" Prier yelled as she punched him through the wall. " YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT TOO!" she yelled.

20 painful minutes later…..

Adell and Prier walked over to the dimensional gate. Prier was wearing a really short black dress. More like something Etna would wear. "Hey, Friday!" Adell said cheerfully. "Oh hi Adell." Friday said, blushing.

"Please take us to Deadly Land." Prier said. "Oh is this is your date, Adell?" Friday asked sadly. "Unfortunately." Adell said. Prier glared at him. She decided to mess with him a bit. "Nothing like that. He kidnapped me and forces me to play master and slave girl every night. Oh help me Friday." Prier said in an innocent voice. "Oh my! Adell!" Friday said shocked.

"What!? Don't lie about that you macho chick!" Adell yelled. Prier was about to counter but a flash of gray light dashed by as Prier's dress flew up, revealing her pink and frilly bear panties. It was Moocho, flipping skirts again. " AHAHA! I MANAGED TO REVEAL AN OVERLORD'S PANTIES! I'M A LEGEND!" Moocho yelled.

Adell had to laugh. He was brought to his knees in laughter. Prier bashed Moocho in the face, yelling every foul word known to man. She kicked him clear across Veldime. " YOU IDIOT! SHUTUP!" Prier yelled, red as a tomato. Adell wiped his eyes. "Who knew you wore pink frilly- OOMPH!" He said as Prier hit him in the stomach.

"Please take us to were I asked." Prier said calmly. "Roger." Friday said, suppressing giggles. They were transported to Deadly Land. It was full of rides and bat decorations. Little kids ran around everywhere with parents chasing after them.

Prier and Adell walked through the arch of cobwebs. "Hey you kids! You have to pay to get in!" yelled a zombie. "How about I take off your arms and feed them to you instead." Prier said with a big smile. The zombie backed up and said nothing more. "Let's go on the Drop from Hell." Adell suggested. "Okay." Prier said, uninterested. After going on a bunch of rides Adell thought would scare Prier, they went to go eat.

Prier sat all the way across the table. They ordered Ice cream of the Damned (Yum?). Prier slowly ate it, Not looking at Adell. It was so hot. Prier sat slouching in her chair with her legs open. "Prier you should sit like a lady." Adell said, not daring to go under the table. "Eh, whatever." Prier said.

They were at a table far away so no one could see, but it bothered Adell. He got up and went behind her. " C'mon, sit up." Adell said. Not wanting to fight after a meal Prier did it. "Now close your legs." Adell said. Prier laughed at how funny that sounded.

"What?" Adell asked. Adell heard of how crazy the heat made people. Prier flicked her ice cream at Adell. It hit him on his forehead. Prier cracked up. Adell flicked ice cream at Prier and it hit her on the neck and slid down her dress. "Ahh!" Prier said as she wiped it off while pushing her shirt down farther. Adell turned away. "So Prier… wanna go see the river?" He asked. "Okay." Prier said. Adell sighed in relief. He needed cold water.

The river was nice and cold. It was also clean with no trash and had a healthy blue shine. They took their shoes off and walked around in the river. "This feels so nice." Prier said. Adell decided to have some fun. He kicked a bunch of water at Prier's back. Adell laughed at Prier's shocked expression. Prier tackled him and they both fell to the bottom.

Adell and Prier got up out of the water. "What the heck Prier?" Adell laughed. "Guess I just wanted to hug you." Prier said. They both blushed. "It's getting late. We should go." Adell said, drying off his clothes. Prier sighed sadly. She didn't want the day to be over. They walked along the road to Prier's castle. Prier sneezed and then shivered. " Are you cold?" Adell asked. "I'm fine." Prier said. Adell put his arm around her anyway. "Well I am." Adell said.

They finally got to her castle. Prier really wanted to spend more time with him. "Um Adell… do you think we could…you know… do something tomorrow." Prier said blushing. "Sure." Adell said. "You're pretty cool for a demon… and a girl." Adell said.

Prier turned around. Adell braced himself, thinking she was going to hit him. But Prier kissed him instead. "Keep today our little secret okay!" Prier said happily and walked off into her castle.

Adell walked home in a daze. He couldn't believe how bold she was. When Adell went home he saw Tink. He grabbed the frog and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Tink!" He yelled loudly, crushing the small frog.

Suddenly Mom walked in. "Adell it's alright with me if you're gay but bestiality is just plain wrong" she said.

A/N: Boy that was weird XD! Please comment. I'm begging you. I don't know if some of you know this but you don't have to be a member to comment. NOW DO IT! And please read my other story. Thank you!


End file.
